1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device and an image recording method.
2. Related Art
In inkjet printers and the like, which are an example of image recording devices, a platen (medium support part) is provided for supporting a medium on which an image is printed so that the medium has a fixed alignment relative to a head for discharging ink (e.g. Patent Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-197799).